


want to break you down (brick by brick)

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets. [100]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Allison Argent, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Femslash February Trope Bingo, Love Bites, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Red Riding Hood Elements, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: Kali is sick of sneaking around, of sliding through Allison's window in the dead of night, of having to conduct their relationship in near silence.She wants to hear Allisonscreamfor her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for the "au: fairytale" square on my Femtrope Bingo Card and for Femslash February + Femslash February Celebrates Black Women!
> 
> title from [Brick by Brick](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qOTRx3ZqjjI) by Arctic Monkeys.

All is quiet in the forest. 

Aside from the grass and trees, there isn't a single living, breathing thing within ten feet of Kali. Even the ants know to stay clear of her. 

A rabbit is hiding in one of the low bushes closer to the path that winds through the forest, its heartbeat racing like galloping hooves. It would take her only a few seconds to close the distance, sink her teeth into its throbbing jugular, and devour its warm flesh and blood. Normally, there would be nothing keeping her from indulging such an urge. 

However, her real target, the one she's been waiting hours for, will be arriving soon, and she can't afford to be distracted. 

She stays motionless, eyes closed so that her vision doesn't distract her, and she waits.

Time passes. The rabbit bolts across the path, and its heartbeat fades away. The wind picks up, bringing with it the faint scent of the ocean. Still, Kali waits, legs crossed, fingers resting on her knees. 

Finally, footsteps that are entirely human reach her ears. 

There's no point in moving quite yet; it'll still be a few minutes before the person that the footsteps belong to is within sight. But Kali flicks her eyes open and stretches out her arms, preparing to jump to her feet. 

She waits a little longer. 

Finally, when a flicker of red appears in her peripheral vision, when the smell of clean sweat reaches her nose, she moves.

It takes exactly twelve loping steps for her to reach the edge of the path, and only one more for her to intersect with Allison and knock her off her feet. In the seconds before they slam into the ground, Allison presses a knife into the side of her throat, slicing through the first layer of skin. Droplets of blood streak down Kali's neck as she lands in a crouch on top of Allison, who has a second knife pressed against Kali's stomach before her dark eyes flicker with recognition. 

"What the hell are you doing?" she asks, lowering the knife from Kali's stomach, although the other remains firmly pressed against her throat. 

"I wanted to see you," Kali replies, dropping from her crouch down to her knees. "And I heard through the grapevine that you were going to be coming this way today." 

"You couldn't just sneak in my window again?" Allison retorts, raising one eyebrow. 

"I'm too old to keep doing that," Kali says. "Besides, I'm sick of having to be quiet. I want to hear you scream." 

A smirk spreads across Allison's thin, pink lips, as she lowers her blade and asks, "And what makes you think I'll scream for you?"

Kali grins. Normally, humans pose absolutely no challenge to her, even the ones who fancy themselves to be hunters. Ripping them to shreds is as easy as breathing. 

But Allison challenges her in far more interesting ways than pure combat, ways that continually keep her intrigued. 

"I just know," Kali says, leaning forward and pushing back the red hood covering Allison's head until her dark hair falls free around her pale face. "Trust me." 

"Absolutely not," Allison replies, leaning up and pressing her mouth against Kali's. Her hand sinks into Kali's snarled hair, and she parts her lips immediately, chasing after Kali's tongue.

Kali lets her win the chase, but when Allison pulls away to catch a snatch of breath, Kali gets to her feet, yanking Allison up as well. While the path may be smooth, Kali already has a place prepared for them, a place with less chance of being interrupted. She keeps one hand wrapped tight around Allison's wrist as she moves across the path, retracing her footsteps until they arrive at the clearing she waited in. The ground is flat, free of rocks and protruding tree roots, shaded from the sun above. Before Kali can pull them back to the ground, Allison opens the clasp at her throat and spreads her deep red cloak upon the ground. 

"I don't want dirt in my hair," she says, dropping to the ground and laying down. Her knives have been returned to the sheath strapped to her chest, but Kali is sure she has other weapons hidden beneath her tunic and leggings.

"Fine," Kali says, lowering to the ground, nudging Allison's thighs apart, and picking up right where they left off.

&.

Although every mark that Allison leaves disappears sooner rather than later, that doesn't stop her from making them.

She draws her blunt nails down Kali's back over and over again, following the same paths until she leaves welts behind. She sinks her teeth into Kali's shoulder the first opportunity she gets, and when Kali pulls away, shoves Allison's tunic up to her collarbone and dips her head to get her mouth on Allison's breasts, Allison threads her hand back into Kali's hair and tugs hard enough for it to actually sting. 

Kali nips her in return, but that only makes Allison groan and arch against Kali's mouth. 

She takes her time, takes advantage of the fact there's no one else around for miles upon miles. The marks she leaves on Allison, the ones she presses to her heaving ribs and narrow hips and soft stomach, they don't heal or vanish. They darken and flourish, blossom across Allison's pale skin like strawberry-red and bruise-purple flowers. 

Once she tugs Allison's leggings down to her ankles (and just barely resists shredding them with her claws), she leaves more matching marks along the inside of Allison's firm thighs. Muscles shift underneath her hands as she sucks a new bruise right above Allison's femoral artery, and the already sharp smell of Allison's arousal spikes.

She moans, shapes her mouth around Kali's name and gasps, but she doesn't scream. 

So Kali moves onto the next step. 

Digging her thumbs into the twin bruises on Allison's inner thighs, she tugs Allison's legs over her shoulders and swipes her tongue against Allison's slick cunt. 

"Fuck!" Allison's heels dig into Kali's back, and her hips arch to meet Kali's mouth. Kali circles her tongue around Allison's clit before she drags it back down. Her lips are already slick from Allison's arousal, and as she continues, it spreads down to her chin. Allison's thighs tighten around her ears, and Kali moves her hands to grip Allison's ass. When Allison attempts to grind against her mouth again, she gives her a warning swat. 

"Quit moving, or I'll stop."

"You wouldn't," Allison says, voice sharp as a dagger. 

"Don't test me," Kali growls, scraping her teeth along the bruised skin of Allison's inner thighs. When she glances up at Allison's face, she's met with a set mouth and fiery eyes. For a moment, she thinks that Allison might actually disobey her, might test her limitations. But, when Allison blinks, she lowers her head back to the ground and nudges Kali with her heel. 

"Fine. Do your worst." 

"Oh, Allison," Kali murmurs, dragging the point of her tongue against Allison's clit and eliciting a sharp gasp, "don't ever ask that of me. You wouldn't survive it."

&.

In the end, she doesn't hear Allison scream.

But she does hear Allison beg, hears her plead for Kali to let her come, and Kali is willing to accept that as a consolation prize. 

The screaming will just have to wait until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
